A conventional golf cart generally comprises a chassis with a front wheel and two rear wheels respectively connected to the chassis, two connecting frame members extending from the rear end of the chassis and connecting the chassis and the handle. An upper bag support is connected to the connecting frame and a lower bag support is connected to the chassis so that a golf bag (not shown) is supported on the upper bag support and the lower bag support and can be moved with the golf cart. However, such a golf cart can not be folded to a compact size so that it occupies a lot of space when stored. Furthermore, the angle at which the handle extends relative to the ground is fixed so that a tall user and a short user cannot be satisfied with a golf cart with a fixed handle.
The present invention intends to provide a foldable golf cart whose handle and connecting frame can be folded so that different users may adjust the cart according to their needs. Therefore, the shortcomings of the conventional golf cart mentioned above can be mitigated.